Payback
by Lady Lightmane
Summary: Marty wants more from Kensi than sex. Nell wants an answer from Eric as to where they stand The 2 work together to give Kensi and Eric some payback and show them what they're missing. but they might end up finding each other. based on the song payback. i do not own ncis la or the picture.
1. payback

_I have no regrets about what i'm doing right now. why should I? Eric doesn't care, if he did he would be here dancing with me in the gym right now. if he loved me he would be the one holding me in his arms. Instead Marty is the one who's holding me, dancing with me, loving me. _

" Nell, I shouldn't be here. Eric should the one holding you not me". Marty started to leave when Nell grabbed his arm.

" please Marty don't leave me all alone." Marty was stuck.

" Nell, what do you want from me?" Nell let go of his arm and sat down on floor.

" I don't know. I don't know what i want any more." Marty sat down next to her looking at the disco and decorations she worked so hard on.

" I'm with you on that one. It seems that what i thought i wanted wasn't what i wanted at all." Nell looked at him with confusion.

" are you talking about Kensi?" Marty nodded his head and smiled.

" Ever since afghanistan i've been seeing everything in a different. I mean I want something more than just sex. I mean don't get me wrong Kensi's great but we deserve more than that." Nell wasn't expecting this from Marty.

" well if you want to know Eric and I are in a similar place. We've been together for what 3 years now and he hasn't given me an answer as to where he stands. I thought he was the one for me. atleast you know where you stand." Marty put his arm on her shoulder.

" So this what the decorations are for?" Nell nodded her head.

" yeah and tonight was the night he was supposed to give me the answer. guess i got it." Marty hoped Eric just forgot about the date but he suddenly had an idea.

" you ever heard the song ' payback' " Nell gave him one of those 'hell no' looks.

" yeah what about it" Marty gave her a wink.

" I can be your payback, show Eric what he's missing and if he loves you he'll do anything to steal you back." Nell smiled

" we can show Kensi what she's missing." Marty gave her kiss on the cheek.

" now that's what i'm talking about, I'll tell you the plan and we need to this perfectly if this is going to work, but if it doesn't you can be all mine." Nell kissed him back

" so what's the plan."


	2. what's wrong is now right

_Payback phase 1: make a good and convincing first impression._

_Nell and Marty were in the gym all night practicing and planning their plan making sure it was flawless. Cause the first people that would need alot of convincing were Sam and Callen. If those 2 saw through them the plan would be ruined. it was 9:00 am and it was now or never. Marty grabbed Nell by the waist._

_" Nell are you ready for phase 1, this is the most important especially when I have to kiss you. So if you wanna back out this is the time cause we walk out of this gym there is no turning back." Nell kissed Marty and grabbed him closer to her. _

_" Marty you know as well as I do that we need to do this if were going to get what we want, most of all we'll get what we need. we have nothing to lose. Let's do this before someone suspects something." as they were walking out of the gym Ted the Janitor tapped Marty on the shoulder._

_" Excuse me, I just wanted to say I hope this plan works out for the both of you." Nell gave Ted a hug._

_" Thanks Ted, don't tell anybody what were doing please." Ted gave them both a wink._

_" don't worry kids I didn't hear nothing, have a good morning." Marty was relieved that Ted could be trusted with this._

_" Alright baby, it's 9:05 which is the time i usually arrive so let's get going." Marty put hishand in Nell's back pocket and they walked out into unknown territory. _

Sam, Callen and Kensi were in the bull pen drinking coffee. Waiting for Marty to arrive which was normal for all of them though Marty being 6 minuates late was odd on his part. Sam smiled when Marty could be heard laughing with someone. He loved seeing the kid happy, Marty was like a little brother to him.

" Looks like someone is in a good mood today." Kensi agreed it was good to hear Marty laughing again. he hasn't laughed since he was tortured by Sidarov. maybe he was starting to get past it.

" I wonder what could make him so happy, whatever it is i'm happy for him." Callen just had a look of shock on his face as he saw Nell kissing Marty. He looked to Sam who was also stunned by this. they both said at the same

" No way." Kensi looked at them confused.

" No way? what is it." Sam shook his head as did Callen.

" Kensi remember you said you'll be happy for Marty what ever it is." Kensi turned around

" ofcourse i don't understand why your so-" what Kensi saw broke her heart, what was her partner doing with Nell! she was supposed to be Eric's girl. She hoped Eric didn't see this it would break his heart. Marty walked into the bull pen with Nell on his arm.

" I'll be upstairs to see your pretty face in a little bit." Nell gave him a kiss and started to walk out of the bull pen.

" I'm holding you to that." Marty gave her a love tap. Nell just laughed and blew him a kiss as she headed up to ops. to convince Eric. Marty looked at the disbelief on his comrades faces and smiled. Kensi had to get some air hoping that Callen or Sam could find out whether this was just a dream.

" So what's up?" Sam walked over and put both hands on Marty's desk and leaned in really close as he often did with interrogations.

" You know exactly what's up" Callen walked over and stood behind Marty.

" What's up with you and Nell" Marty still smiled and prayed that this plan would go as planned.

" That was my baby giving me a kiss before we go to work. why?" Sam got mad now.

" Why?! your 'baby' is Eric's 'baby' " Callen grabbed Marty's chair. but Marty still smiled.

" since when does being 'partners' mean being 'lovers' " Callen let go of the chair. they bought the bait. Sam leaned closer.

" your right Marty, But why now of all days to come out." Marty shook his head and laughed. Callen was confused.

" what's so funny?" Marty shook his head.

" who do you think bought the flowers for Nell on valentines day." Sam gave him a glare as did Callen. they let go of the Bait.

" We wanted to keep it quiet cause we only went out a couple times, we weren't sure if it would go anywhere." Sam felt a little guilty about this but he had to ask.

" So why the sudden change?" Marty smiled again.

" yesterday, that's what changed. I asked her if she wanted to make it official, i was expecting her to say no cause i knew she was with Eric but she said yes. I haven't felt this happy in a long time." Sam smacked him on the shoulder with a smile.

" I'm proud of you man. it's about time, i just wish you called first." Marty was confused, Callen smacked Marty on the shoulder.

" yeah wouldv'e saved us trouble of an interrogation." Marty smiled this was the first time Sam ever said he was proud of him. it's funny that all it took was some 'payback'. Kensi heard everything and cried, cause she now just lost a good thing, cried for the man she lost because of her stupid desires. but apart of her was happy for Nell cause now Nell got what she needed, even though she had to lose it. she walked in the bull pen and gave Marty a hug.

" I'm so happy for you partner." Marty smiled cause for once in life everything was finally right.


	3. what's wrong is now right 2

" I'll be upstairs to see your pretty face in a little bit." Nell gave him a kiss and started to walk out of the bull pen.

" I'm holding you to that." Marty gave her a love tap. Nell just laughed and blew him a kiss as she headed up to ops. to convince Eric. Eric saw the whole thing and decided to wait inside ops for Nell, instead of making a big scene. Nell ran into ops with a big smile on her face

" morning Eric did Hetty give us a case?" Eric punched his desk, making Nell jump.

" I think the question would be ' Eric did you see what happened downstairs'?" Nell was confused.

" What are you talking about?" Eric threw the case file off his desk.

" Oh my god Nell! I saw the whole thing, you all over Marty! what about us! how you could you do this to us?!" Nell understood now, Though she hated this she had to stick with the plan if this was going to work. _just say what Marty told you_.

" since when is being 'partners' the same as being 'lovers" Eric couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" Nell that doesn't matter i know you more than anyone! what does Marty have that i don't!" Nell shook her head.

" Eric don't you understand it does matter! and it's not what Marty has that i love him for it's what he can give." Eric still couldn't believe it.

" Nell please reconsider this! you don't know what your talking about! since when does being partners or lovers mattered to you." Nell was getting mad now why couldn't Eric understand this.

" first of all Eric I do know what i'm talking about! second Being my partner means you have my back and if emotions block your judgement in the field because were lovers then the partnership is ruined! and if you loved me you wouldn't be doing this to me!" the argument could be heard downstairs because when Eric punched the desk he hit the loud speaker. Marty was the first to run up the stairs with Sam and Callen in the rear. Kensi decided to stay downstairs in-case they needed her to call the police. Kensi started to think that maybe it was good thing Nell got out of the relationship if Eric had this bad of a temper. One of the things she wouldn't have to worry about with Marty. Marty was the first in the room and quickly grabbed Nell in his arms, taking her out of the room. Sam quickly grabbed Eric with his hands behind his back. Callen got up in Erics face.

" Eric what the hell is your problem! you could've killed Nell!" Eric knew he blew it cause now Nell was afraid him. Sam grabbed him tighter making him wince in pain.

" answer the question Eric!" Eric knew their was nothing to say. Callen smiled at Eric.

" Eric if Nell even has a small scratch on her body. I'll personally see that your thrown out of here." Hetty walked into the room surprised that Eric would react this way.

" Mr. Hanna you can let Mr. Beale go. Mr. Beale i'm ashamed you, you are Nell's partner not her lover. And you acting in a jealous rage is no way to win anyones heart. infact you now have ruined any chance you might have for now she will always fear you. as for your punishment for destroying company property, you'll repair and or replace what you broke. You will be re-assigned to downstairs desk duty. Nell will get a new partner if she chooses but for the mean time she will be working up here. and as Mr. Callen has stated if Nell was harmed in any way you are gone." with that being said Eric left ops and started to head down stairs as Kensi came running up. She saw Nell who was in Marty's lap, he was holding her as if he would lose her, Kensi saw him whisper something in her ear.

" Nell, oh my god are you okay!" Nell nodded.

" Yeah i'm fine, in fact the only thing that hurts is my concious." Sam and Callen came out of ops. Sam saw how Marty wouldn't let Nell go, he thought it was cute but wished it was under different circumstances.

" Man, G did you know Eric had a tempur." Callen shrugged.

" nope, let's hope this is the last time. Nell are you sure your okay cause the ops room is trashed." Nell was stunned.

" yeah i'm fine, i didn't notice the room being damaged though." Everyone sighed in relief at that Nell was okay. Nell was glad she had such friends she just wished Eric was one of them. Kensi patted her shoulder.

" Nell I hate to say this but maybe it was for the best that you didn't go out with Eric." Nell nodded her head at that.

" Yeah i know, but what Eric really needs is a class that teaches him why going out with partners is a bad idea." Sam laughed at that.

" Nell, you just gave him that. in fact you said the right thing. and if he can't accept it then maybe he's not your 'partner' " Callen grunted really loud getting everyones attention.

" Hetty wants us in her office so she can give us the case since ops is trashed." Everyone got up and started walking towards Hetty's office. Marty whispered in Nell's ear.

" Nell, i'm so sorry. the last thing i want is to see you get hurt. but atleast now we know who are real friends are." Nell gave Marty a kiss.

" what do have to be sorry for. like i told Eric if he really loved me he wouldn't be acting this way. So let's go 'be' with our friends." Marty once again put his arm around her and they walked into Hetty's office. Marty smiled cause everything was now right even though it was done the wrong way.


End file.
